sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Elias the Echidna
"It's alright, I deserved that, and even then, it still can't amount to what I've done before..." ''- Elias Elias the Echidna (pronounced as ''El-ee-as, not El-eye-as) is a rather solemn and serious person hailing from Ali'ikai, and is the Uncle of River the Echidna, and the Father of Lily and Cindy the Echidnas (pages not yet made). He spends most of his time alone with his own family and is somewhat Xenophobic, however there seems to be an underlying part of his personality that he hides from most people… Concept and Creation Elias was first thought of as a completely nameless side-character, who wouldn’t be serving much of a purpose anytime soon. He was basically a minor idea in the back of my head. However, after having some family-related conflict, I needed something to vent on, and I starting developing negative parts of Elias even more. I began thinking of scenarios and story ideas related to him, and after a while he began to evolve into an antagonist-like character. After revealing one of the story ideas I had in mind to KniroAndTito3915 and SigmaAlphaThree, their responses encouraged me to continue working on this character, and I pulled inspiration from plenty of already-existing characters, even my own scrapped ones. He can be considered the reboot of "Cross", a human character I had made to be the villain for River and Chaos Negative, however only the basic personality and enemy status has remained the same. However Cross's page was deleted... twice... so don't try searching for it, you won't find much. Personality Elias, as mentioned before, is serious, solemn, and grim. He’s anti-social to say the least, and doesn’t appreciate large crowds or gatherings. He doesn’t seem to find much joy in anything. However, after a while it is noticeable that Elias often restrains himself from saying or doing certain things. For example he would stop speaking mid-sentence and immediately switch to another topic, or you would see him clench his fist in anger and quickly release it. He can only hold himself back for so long, and when he does finally break out… he becomes a nightmare to say the least. Elias only shows the second side of him if he’s furious with another individual or if there’s some conflict involving his family. With this side, there are two layers involved. The top layer is cunning, clever, and knows just what to say to make other people afraid. He tries to intimidate others into submission, however this can dig deeper. If someone resists and ignores all of his threats (or something of the sort), the second layer of this side is shown. Elias becomes aggressive, extremely over-protective, somewhat delusional, and even abusive. He lashes out at others, both physically and verbally, however once this part comes out, he immediately restrains it once some damage has finally been done. Despite this behavior, he has never intentionally shown this side to his own children, and the only time they’ve seen it was when they were simply bystanders in the conflict. He has been trying to improve this behavior, and turn himself into a more peaceful and reserved person, although he has had occasionally allowed his anger to slip out. Relationships River the Echidna Elias’ relationship with River is rather... complicated. In the past, he has been extremely abusive towards her and blamed her for the death of his wife, Kaiyo, who drowned in a tsunami. He had believed this solely for the reason that River is able to manipulate water, and it seemed like the only possible explanation as his people had no idea how tsunamis' are actually formed. As a result from his abuse, River was deathly afraid of him, but had a burning hatred towards him as well, but never had the courage to fight back (unless pushed to her emotional limits). For the past five years it had been happening, his attacks on her only grew worse and worse, until eventually he ended up injuring her to the point where she had to be hospitalized. After this, he took some time to leave her alone until seeking her out again two years later after she had left Ali'ikai. Then, he had assaulted her again, but was prevented from hurting her any more by Upsilon the Mink up until a confrontation between the three, which had ended up in Elias hitting her and accidentally giving her a concussion. He had finally realized he had gone over the line, and thus resolved to try and reserve his nature. Now, he and River are on friendly terms, but are extremely awkward towards each other, and River still is somewhat fearful of him, and he makes aggressive gestures towards her on occasion without even realizing it. Zale the Echidna (page not yet made) Zale is Elias' younger brother. Growing up, the two were very close to each other; Elias being the mature and responsible brother who watched over him, and Zale being the somewhat naive and kind brother, who was one of the few joys of Elias' life. They were very close, the older brother trying to act like a father when their real father was too incompetent to care for the both of them. However in later years they began to grow distant as they started their own families, but they still maintained a friendly relationship for the most part, and had vowed to each other to never become a man like their father was. Then, after the tsunami incident, their relationship turned for the worst when Elias first hit River. The two became extremely aggressive towards each other, and couldn't hold a conversation without breaking out into a physical fight. As the years passed, their hatred only grew, and it was practically unable to be mended. Once Elias finally tried to redeem himself, Zale was unconvinced, but has turned into a more passive-aggressive tone around him rather than the normal tone of burning fury. Anna the Echidna Anna also hates Elias as well, but they are rather distant. They knew each other in their earlier years, but they didn't speak to each other very much and kept to themselves. After the tsunami incident, Elias has grown slightly aggressive towards her and in response, Anna is mixed between anger and fear. He has actually threatened to attack both her and River multiple times, but he's only abused River so far. He mostly makes these empty threats to intimidate Zale, but he has come close to hurting Anna before. As a result, she is afraid to approach him, but still does her best to protect her daughter from him. Lily and Cindy the Echidnas Even more family members, these two girls are Elias' daughters. Despite his attitude towards the rest of his family, his children seem to be the only people he cares for anymore. They're the only two people that he can bring out his old self to. He is very loving towards them and he absolutely dreads the idea of showing them his other side. Because of this, Lily and Cindy love him just as much, and they are completely unaware of his abusive nature towards the rest of his family (no one else has told them in order to preserve their innocence). However, he tends to shelter the two of them a bit, which can annoy the girls a little but not to the point where they hate him. Upsilon the Mink Elias is very very annoyed by Upsilon. The Mink (as what I can tell through analyzation) extremely hates Elias for the things he has done to River, but Elias just shrugs him off as he is not a family member, and therefore believes that he has no right involving himself in the matter. But no matter what Upsilon is still hostile towards him and protective of River whenever he is around, causing him to be even more annoyed. Elias is also rather confused as to how Upsilon somehow has affection for his Niece, and he has tried to convince him to leave her for reasons relating to the tsunami incident, but the Mink still remains loyal in spite of everything Elias has said. History Early Life and Childhood Elias was born on Ali’ikai, two years before his brother, Zale the Echidna, would be born. At around the age of 5 or 6 years old, the brothers had lost their mother in an accident, putting an immense amount of strain on him as a child. After all of this, he just wanted to be alone, and thus began to grow an anti-social and distrusting personality. His brother was less affected being the younger one, and as the two grew up, Zale was known as the sarcastic yet understanding child, while Elias was known as the solemn yet mature child. Even then, both of the boys were still pained by more than their mother's death. Their father, who was possibly the most grieved of all, turned to his sons to relieve his own stress. Abidah grew abusive towards Zale and Elias, the younger being emotionally hurt, and the older being both emotionally and physically hurt on occasion whenever one of them disobeyed their father's wishes. This led to Elias growing a pent up anger towards Abidah, and once the two were finally adults and began their own families, they had both vowed to never become like him, a promise that Elias would end up breaking in the future… Adulthood As an Adult, Elias met another Echidna woman named Kaiyo, and eventually the two fell in love and were married. At around this same time, his brother and his wife, Anna, had a child of their own named “River.” Needless to say, Elias thought his Niece was rather odd considering her fur color and Hydrokinesis, but he had no hate towards her at this point. Over the years he grew somewhat distant from his brother’s family and began to focus on his own, eventually having two daughters born a couple years apart. However, it wasn’t long before tragedy struck. A tsunami had struck Ali’ikai, and while he and his children were alive, Elias had lost Kaiyo in the disaster. He began to grow more stressed, as he had lost both his home and his love, and he sought out refuge with his brother’s family. He and his daughters arrived to them in a complete mess, and of course their relatives had to help. However, Elias had begun to grow a disliking towards River, and at first, he wasn’t sure why, but soon enough the answer became clear. He began to grow this delusional idea that since she was the only person he knew who had the ability to manipulate water, he began to believe that she was the one who had caused the tsunami, and as a result blamed her for the death of his wife. One day, Elias had caught her speaking alone with his daughters, and he did NOT appreciate this at all. In a delusional fit of anger, he had hit her backhanded in order to get her away from her cousins, as Elias believed he was protecting them. Just moments later, Zale and Anna had come rushing in; Anna escorting the girls away from Elias, and Zale fighting him. Recently After that he had little to no contact with them, but he well knew that he planted extreme fear within River’s heart, and even presently he still has an unjustified vendetta against her. Ever since she left the island to live on her own, Elias saw this as a good opportunity to approach her without the interference of his brother or sister-in-law. Now, he "visits" her occasionally, which usually leads to him attacking her, and he seemed to put less and less restraint on himself as time goes on. But, after an incident where he had gone too far with his beatings, he has tried to vow himself to never grow that violent again, lest he become just like his father. Other 30 Character Development Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Elias was rather close to his mother, and she was very caring and supportive of him as well. Back then, he would follow her around like a baby duckling, and he would always try to help her out with chores and try to win her favor. So when she died, it was extremely devastating, and it put much strain on him at such a young age. Now, his father is a much different story. Elias was always rather neutral towards him, and while they did have some care for each other, they weren't very close. At the time of his mother's death, Elias' father had put a huge amount of stress on him, telling him he had to grow up and take care of his brother since his mother wasn't there to help. Whenever Elias refused to take responsibility or rebelled against his father, the man would become verbally abusive and the two would argue. Ocasionally it would escalate to emotional abuse, as eventually his father would shame him for not acting like a mature adult and would often talk down to him. Over the years, this caused him to grow a hatred towards his father, but at the same time feel chained to him and he forces himself to prove that he can be a good son. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? In my personal opinion, his most prominent characteristics are his curved quills and the white marking on them, and his very bright blue eyes. Other than that, he looks like a rather average echidna (unless you count his height, but then again that could just be my drawing style looking weird. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? None that are very visible, either that or they're covered by his clothes. After 47 years of life, he's bound to have gotten injured at least once, so there's a chance he has a faded scar somewhere on him. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? He doesn't care too much for his appearance, but he makes sure that he looks at least decent and mature. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? Definitely a 0... 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. That would probably be any major event involving Kaiyo, his late wife. So that would probably include his wedding, the birth of his kids, etc. However it's not that much to go into huge detail about. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Definitely Kaiyo's death. That practically ruined his life and extremely altered his family's life as well. Not only did he lose another person he loved, but he had to raise his children alone, causing them to experience similar pain that he had when he was being raised. He also struggled not to turn into his father, however he failed in doing that, as almost always the abused become the abuser. He never ever did anything to his own children or belittled them like his father did to him, but instead he turned on River, his niece, and physically abuses her often. He honestly wishes that they could have been a normal family, and sometimes he even blames himself for turning this way, but most of the time he tries to shove those thoughts out of his head and continue with his ways. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? For ice cream, probably something plain and simple like vanilla... it's so weird imagining this guy eating ice cream by the way. As for color? Probably something pastel-ish, easy on the eyes I guess. Song... um... honestly when I find one I will post it here. Now for flower... definitely a Lily, considering the fact that he named one of his kids after it. 9.) Who does your character trust? He doesn't really trust anyone other than his own children. He used to trust his brother a lot, however they've turned very hostile towards each other in recent years, so Elias really only can rely on himself at the current time. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. The obvious first one was the death of his mother, as it slowly turned a pretty kind and calm child into a complete wreck. Then the second one was probably when he met Kaiyo, as it was the first time in years he had lightened up and felt calm again. Then the obvious third one was her death, as it plunged him straight back into his previous despair, only worse. And then right after that was when he first hit River, as it gave him a sense of power and relieved some of his stress, and it caused him to regularly hurt her, often times making his attacks worse than the previous ones. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Despite the fact that he's an echidna, sometimes he reminds me of a bear. One reason is because of his size and aggression, but the other is because he is extremely family-oriented and would be willing to kill to protect his family. Yes, even some of his extended family. Despite his hostility toward his brother, sister-in-law, and niece, he doesn't wish for them to die at all, but he's still not afraid to hurt them. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Elias is waaaaaaay behind the current times; mostly because he's been raised in a developing country, and the technology isn't very advanced compared to the rest of the world. He refuses to use anything digital, and normally sends letters, sketches instead of photographs, and etc. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Generally he tends to sleep in the Yearner or Soldier position, and he rarely moves in his sleep, so the only time the sheets are messed with is when he's getting up. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Growing up in a hot and humid climate, Elias knows how to endure heat, but of course he doesn't necessarily enjoy it. With cold on the other hand, he's had hardly any experience with it, and as a result he considers mildly chilly temperatures to be rather cold. But either way, he never voices his complaints about the temperature. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Elias is a morning type of person, as he just naturally wakes up earlier than most so by the time others have woken up, he would be fully alert and aware. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? The only other ones he has are Anna and River, both of which he does NOT have a good relationship, as he has often threatened one and harmed the other. While he considers them to be blood relatives, Anna often pretends that she has no relation to him, and treats him like a stranger. River on the other hand forces herself to see him as a relative despite all he's done to her, and she wants to believe that he can be a good person, but she's often proven wrong by her bruises... 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? Extremely neat and organized, mostly because he prefers to do things quickly and straight to the point. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Well he isn't an expert, but he has enough cooking skill to survive. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? He's definitely a walker, but when it comes to very long distances like oversea locations, he actually prefers to use a boat over a plane. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Elias is a bit Xenophobic. While he doesn't trust most people, he especially distrusts non-echidnas. This is mostly because he's spent his entire life around only other echidnas, and no other race. So he's very quiet and reserved when interacting with animals of other species. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? According to SigmaAlphaThree, his cutie mark is a fist against an arm, or a speedo. Because these people have a speedo obsession. In my honest opinion... for some reason a spiked shield seems to work for him, as he only defends certain people, but attacks others as well. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? Definitely back to the point in time where he could have prevented Kaiyo from drowning in that tsunami, other than that, I'm rather unsure... 23.) Is your character superstitious? Not much, but only slightly. He does have a slightly more religious than atheist outlook on life, for example, he sees River as "cursed" instead of "biologically altered". I might come back and edit this question later. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? He has absolutely no interest in anyone now, but if he did, he would like someone who is able to see past his terrible faults and try to unearth a better person. He wants someone to change him, but at the same time he's too stubborn to try. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Large, a bit rough, and very VERY strong... 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday. Comfort food? Eh I'll answer that later. Guilty pleasure? Sigma will kill me for this, but he does find a little enjoyment in hurting River... MOVING ON- favorite outfit? Casual I guess... favorite hot drink? Jasmine tea, definitely, favorite season? Eh let's just say Autumn, and his favorite holiday is... erm... New Years or something... 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. SCREW IT I'M ANSWERING THIS ONE LATER! 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Likely a psychological tragedy thing, I assume. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? According to KniroAndTito, he smells like leaves, The-Bismark, Bacon, Zy, recycled trash, and SigmaAlphaThree, pure evil. Since I don't know how to answer his question, I'll just go with the idea that he smells like leaves... 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Elias, Sorry for killing off your wife and giving you traits that has made many users hate you. I am also sorry for making Upsilon want to straight-up murder you, especially considering that he has a sword, illusions, choking shadows, evil wisps, and a protective nature over his girlfriend... and you only have fists... BTW, make sure you're prepared for anything SA3 tries to murder you with... Love(?) your creator, KFG Trivial Facts *He is the second tallest of my characters, being only three inches below Mandolin the Caribou. *Most of his colors were suggested by other users during a livestream. *SigmaAlphaThree and KniroAndTito3915 have an extreme hate towards this character. Not because he exists, but because of what he had done in this backstory. *He is somewhat inspired by a certain member of my family, however the traits in their real life inspiration are extremely overexagerrated in the character. *He is also based on some fictional villains and anti-heroes. *It's likely that he does have a mental disease, ASPD to be specific, however this hasn't actually been diagnosed by anyone. *His late wife's name, Kaiyo, means forgiveness. And ironically, ever since she died, Elias has been unable to grasp the concept of forgiveness. *His last name is meant to be a parody of extremely long and complicated names with ridiculously simple pronounciation (i.e. Megan and Meighgen having the same pronounciation). His last name is pronounced like Noo-ee... in a nutshell, every K, G, H, and E is silent. *This is the third antagonist I have made that has been an older male family member of a younger female protagonist. *However he is the first out of the three that hasn't been associated with the colors black and white. *There is an entire presentation on the Joke Character Wiki explaining why he should be tortured, killed, and obliterated from existence. Written by SigmaAlphaThree. *There is a joke/Alternate Universe shipping for him called Rivelias, which is River and Elias. Of course, this has infuriated several users with it's obscenity, mostly due to the age difference, family relation, and the fact that it's not necessarily "consentual" for River. *The white stripes on his right quill are Echidna tribal markings, like Knuckles' crescent mark on his chest. Gallery Warning: Most of this is Joke Art Hehheheheheheheheh NO.png|Just a frightening "What if" scenario... (Joke Art) THE ELIAS MASK SO SHADYNASTY.png|Oh my god, ew, what? WHAT!? (Joke Art) Moments before disaster (colored).png|WOAH, HEY, SERIOUS ART! Basically this is what their first fight in Gem High looked like... also I made it to show just how much larger he is in comparison... Elaine colored.png|IT'S A GENDERBENDER! So yeah, this is Elaine, AKA the Bitch Aunt, AKA Elias' genderbend. Just the Douche.png|Slightly older design... weird bulbous head... EliasAndHisEvilSandals.png|Much better slight redesign. Head isn't as weird, and it's not that squished. Also a clear background, yay! Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Mobians Category:No Abilities